


Like the World Was Ending

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme, Radek/Evan, bruising or biting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the World Was Ending

There was a bite mark on his shoulder. Every time he moved a certain way, Radek felt the ache as the sore tissue was pulled. It was driving him crazy, because that tiny hint of pain flooded his brain with memories of last night, making him start to get hard even in the middle of the day.

Evan had stripped him naked and pushed him down to sit on the bed. He'd knelt in front of Radek, sucking his cock and his balls, running his hands over Radek's body until he was bent backwards, arms and legs shaking with need as Evan went down on him.

Then the bastard had pulled off, licked the drop of fluid from the tip of Radek's aching cock, and smirked. "On your knees."

Radek had scrambled faster than ever before, spreading his knees as wide as he could manage on the narrow bed. He had to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his moans as Evan's slick fingers opened his ass.

Evan's cock was thick, almost too thick, but Radek had nearly come from the stretch and slight burn of Evan sliding into him. He was so close to coming just from that, but as soon as his hand moved to touch his cock, Evan had barked "Stop!"

Fingers dug into his hips as Evan pressed his cock all the way in and spoke into Radek's ear, his voice like gravel. "Not yet. I want to fuck you for a while first, before you come."

He'd whimpered but put his hand back down on the bed, trying to relax his body as Evan began to move. His lover seemed to be intent on driving Radek insane. By the time Evan was fucking him in earnest, Radek had been muttering without conscious thought, "Please, please, please..."

One of Evan's arms had wrapped around Radek's torso, pulling him upright. It'd changed the angle, making Evan's cock rake across Radek's prostate with each move. And then that arm had dropped, and Evan's hand had wrapped tightly around Radek's cock, jerking him off fast. All Radek was able to do at that point was try to stay upright and not pass out. He'd come so hard his vision had blurred, his come covering his legs, the bed and Evan's hand.

His body had sagged back into Evan, who had grabbed Radek's hips tightly and pounded into his ass. Moments later Radek felt the sting of teeth as Evan bit down hard on his shoulder to muffle his yell as he came inside Radek.

That was the memory that was haunting him through the day. Evan coming so hard, the noise of his orgasm in Radek's ear, the sharp ache of the pain in his shoulder. Radek had never been much for pain during sex. Usually he thought of it as something to try and avoid, or at least never do intentionally. But the sensation of that mark twingeing during the day along with the bruises on his hips, was more erotic than he ever would have guessed.

He went to his quarters relatively early, intending to go eat supper, but someone came to the door. When he opened it to see Evan on the other side, he wasn't at all surprised.

When the door was safely closed, Evan removed Radek's glasses before cupping his face and kissing him deeply. "I've been distracted all day," he admitted when the kiss ended. His fingers ghosted over Radek's shoulder. "I saw the mark this morning before I left. I didn't mean to leave it but-"

"It is a turn-on, knowing it's there," Radek finished for him.

Evan grinned, his dimples showing. "I keep thinking of ways that your shirt might come off," he admitted, his hands sliding up under Radek's blue shirt. Radek tugged it off and Evan's eyes went immediately to the bite mark. His thumb brushed over the hot flesh gently. "That someone would see you with that bruise and you'd have no idea how to explain it away."

Radek smirked. He unfastened his belt and pushed his trousers and underwear down, showing Evan the bruises on his hips. "That is not the only mark you left."

Evan touched him carefully and then looked up, his face worried. "Was it too much? I know things got a little crazy last night but I didn't mean to hurt you."

Radek waved him off. "It is not as though I was objecting," he pointed out. Evan still looked nervous. He pulled him close and kissed him. "I do not usually like it rough," he admitted. "Not with anyone else, at least. But I have been delinquent in my work all day. I keep thinking about you fucking me like the world was ending." Evan's cheeks turned pink. "I have not felt such hunger in a long time."

Evan ducked his head and kissed the bruise on his shoulder slowly, his tongue flickering over the mark. "I've never gotten this turned on by this before. Knowing that you're walking around, marked like this." He drew in a deep breath and met Radek's eyes. "Even if no one can see it, we both know it's there. That you're marked as _mine_."

His heart was suddenly in his throat, and Radek couldn't do anything but grab Evan and kiss him hungrily. Evan helped him yank his black shirt up and off, then they were stumbling over their shoes and pants, trying to kiss and touch and get naked and reach the bed all at once. Radek landed on his back with Evan on top of him. He kissed each bruise on Radek's legs delicately before licking his way up across Radek's chest. Then he sucked lightly on the mark on his shoulder and Radek shuddered at the mix of pain and pleasure. Evan's cock was hard and he shifted, lining his erection up with Radek's and his eyes closed for a moment at the sensation.

Looking up at his lover, Radek could imagine suckling and even biting at his throat, until there was a visible mark there. It couldn't happen, not here and now, but perhaps someday. He had never really desired to do such a thing to any other lover before.

Evan opened his eyes and looked down at him, his expression curious. Radek fondled Evan's ass and grinned. "Perhaps next time it will be my turn to mark you, no?"

Evan laughed and his hips started to thrust against Radek's, making his eyes cross. "Only if you fuck me like the world is ending when you do it," Evan told him.

"Count on it," he growled, tugging Evan into a wet and sloppy kiss.


End file.
